Honey and the Cubic Zirconias
by Serena's Ninja
Summary: Honey and her band perform, and Honey has a possible record deal. She takes the deal, and starts to become famous, however, this puts major stress on her and Pizza Steve's relationship. Just how will Honey and Steve get through it all?
1. Honey gets scouted

**Honey and the Cubic Zirconias**

Pizza Steve walked over to his girlfriend, Honey, who happened to be on the phone.

"Hey Hon-"

"Caw _caw caw CAW __**CAW**_" Honey yelled into the phone

"Uh never mind…" He started to back away slowly.

Honey hung up. "Oh hey Steve, I was on the phone with my parents. They can't make it to my show tonight."

"Your parents?"

"They're peacocks. I thought I told you…"

"Peacocks? How do peacocks have a human-"

"I'm adopted."

"Oh….Well…Sucks."

"Yeah."

Then, Billy and his girlfriend Aranea came out. Aranea, out of happiness, appeared almost solid. She was dressed way casual in a Toronto Maple Leafs Jersey, and she actually looked happier than usual. If you didn't know she was a ghost, you'd just think she was a living girl with purple skin and hair.

"That jersey looks familiar…" Honey squinted

Aranea looked guilty.

"Wait a second! Did you take that from my suitcase?!"

"M-maybe…."

"Aranea!"

"Well, Pizza boy took one of your bras!"

Honey turned to Pizza Steve

"Steve!"

"Well….uh…"

"The real question is why? What would you even do with a bra, you don't even have boobs!"

"I needed it for…reasons…."

"And those reasons are?"

"I thought it was pretty! It was covered in frilly lace and bows!"

"He also took the matching panties" Aranea pointed out

"Liar! I saw you take them!" Steve yelled back

"What! No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Aranea and Pizza Steve argued.

"Augghhh!" Honey exclaimed "Enough, enough. I have to get ready for my show." Honey left the RV.

"I'm gonna…follow her…" Pizza Steve walked out, as Aranea stuck her tongue out at him.

A month, and nothing has changed between Aranea and Pizza Steve.

Before Honey's show she sat in her dressing room. She was really nervous. This was her first time performing for a crowd of more than 30 people.

And she wasn't just your common garden variety of nervous, no she was _really _nervous. Trembling knees, shaky voice nervous. Not able to move without falling over nervous.

"Honey, the show is starting soon!" said Honey's best friend/adoptive brother, Julian, who is a magical Peacock.

"Oh no. No…I can't do this!" Honey curled up in a ball.

"Honey, you will do fine. I've heard you sing, you are absolutely amazing." Pizza Steve tried to calm her down.

"But…But I'll mess up."

"It doesn't matter, you wrote the songs, if you mess up, own it. They won't notice."

"But…"

"Shh" He shushed her. "Now come on."

Honey took off her robe and was wearing a beautiful Peacock feather party dress. Pizza Steve helped her walk out there.

"If you feel nervous, I'm right there in the front."

"But! but-"

Pizza Steve kissed Honey to shush her. "Don't worry." He hugged her.

"St-Steve"

"I'm going now. I'll see you after the show." he kissed her one more time, and then went out into the audience.

Honey went out on stage. She sang some of her songs, and she managed to bring the house down, despite being nervous.

After the show…

Honey went out to the audience, which was now empty, save for a few people. She sat in Pizza Steve's lap and then kissed him.

"See, I knew you'd do really good." he caressed her face.

"Honey! You did great earlier." said an unfamiliar voice.

Honey turned around, and there was an unfamiliar woman with dark red hair, bright eyes, and a large, fake, bleached smile standing right in front of her.

"Who are-"

"I'm Launa Beach, representing Concord Records, and I'd like to give you a record deal. Here's my card, call whenever you're ready" Launa handed her a card, and walked away.

"Well, it's officially gone better than I expected!" Honey smiled.

"See, I told you, you'd do great!" Pizza Steve patted her on the back. "Now, come on, let's get back to the RV, there's a spot in my bed with your name on it." he flirted

Honey blushed "Carry me."

Pizza Steve kissed Honey, and then picked her up, and carried her to the RV, where they did the do.


	2. Launa is definitely not a good guy

Honey woke up, yawned, and stretched.

"Good morning beautiful" Pizza Steve said, snuggling up against her, and kissing her. "So, are you gonna call Launa?"

"I dunno…I mean…what if it's not legit? Or what if they change their minds and decide that I'm not good enough?"

"Honey, don't be ridiculous, you are more than good enough. You have an amazing voice." said Steve, as he kissed her a few more times. Then he handed her her cellphone, and the card. "Now call. You will be so amazing."

"Okay, if you insist." she dialed the number on the card.

"Hello, Launa Beach speaking."

"Yeah, it's Honey Smith, from the show last night?"

"Ohhh! Honey, yes, great to hear from you! I just knew you'd call. Let's meet up for lunch today, and discuss a contract, I will make you a star."

"Uh…okay…" Honey was nervous "Th-thank you…" she nervously hung up

"Well?"

"I got a lunch date with Launa…"

"Awesome, now let's get you dressed." Steve excitedly hopped up out of bed, excited for his girlfriend.

Honey got out of bed too, except she didn't really get up, she fell out of bed. She got up, and then got dressed.

Honey brought Steve with her, for moral support, and met up with Launa.

"Great! Honey…and…uh…?" Launa pointed at Pizza Steve.

"Oh! This is my boyfriend, Pizza Steve!" Honey introduced him.

"_Oh." _Launa practically growled "Pizza Steve…I know him."

"Uh…I don't know you?" asked Steve, confused as hell.

"Of COURSE you wouldn't remember me. I figured that, from your bratty attitude. Hmph, you are a JOKE!"

"Excuse me?" asked Steve

"You heard me." Launa narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well fine! I don't need to be insulted like this!" Steve stood up, and left.

"Steve…wait!" Honey reached out to him, but it was too late, he had already left.

"Now, Honey, let's talk contract!" Launa said

"W-well…I'm not so sure about this n-now…" She stumbled over her words

"Honey, believe me, if you ever want to be famous, now is the time!" Launa wrapped her arm around Honey's shoulder, and reached into the sky with her other hand. "Now, would you rather see your name in shining lights, or hang out with some loser Pizza boy?"

"H-he's not-"

"Honey, sign the contract." Launa held out the pen and contract for Honey to sign "Believe me, you won't regret it"

"B-but"

"Ah! Sign it."

"O-okay…maybe this isn't a mistake."

"It's not a mistake, Honey, in ten years, when you're a superstar, you won't regret it."

Honey signed the contract, and sighed.

Back at the RV…

Steve was fuming, so he tried to calm himself down with ice cream. He was eating his favorite flavor, triple chocolate, and he had already eaten almost the whole carton, when Honey walked in.

"Hon!" he gulped, swallowing ice cream, and shoving another spoonful in his mouth. That was the last spoonful, and he didn't realize that until he tried to scoop up more, but there wasn't any more to scoop up. He threw the container away, and just dropped the spoon on the counter, without washing it.

He wrapped his arms around her, and went straight for her neck, kissing it a few times.

Honey blushed. "Steve…" She giggled

"I'm so glad you ditched her and didn't take the deal." he said, as he kissed her neck some more.

"Actually…uh…"

Steve had been biting into her shoulder, and suddenly let go. "WHAT?! You took the deal? Even after she insulted the love of your life, Pizza Steve?!" He looked a little offended.

Honey looked really guilty. "She…She was pressuring me, okay?! I just…I can't deal with being pressured! I'm sorry!" She looked like she felt awful about it.

His offended look softened. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I had no idea how much she was pressuring you."

"It's just…What do I do? After the way she talked to you, I dunno if I wanna go through with this. I can't just let her disrespect you like that! What if she's like that with my other friends too?"

"Dunk her in the trash where she belongs, Honey" Steve put his hands on her shoulders. "Just do it."

"B-but…I don't know if I can just do that…" Honey said, her voice wobbly due to the anxiety of the possibility of her doing that action

"Babe, don't let them use you as a doormat. You aren't a doormat, you're a person, and let them know that you want them to treat you as such. And also, tell them you want me to be treated as a person too." He said, as he hugged her, and gently stroked her back.

Honey started crying "I just…I dunno! I'm really scared…"

Steve realized that this wasn't going to be easy. "Okay." He sighed. He understood. "Just cry on me if you need to." He continued to stroke her back while she sobbed.

He really felt bad for her. She was scared of doing something that was pretty important, and he could understand why.

She cried for 20 minutes, at least, and Steve held her the whole time. When she finally stopped crying she looked at him.

"Oh you have a little smudge with you eyeliner…right…there" he grabbed a tissue and gently wiped the smudges off her face. He crumpled the tissue and threw it somewhere unimportant.

"What am I going to do, Steve?"

"I dunno! If you can, you should try breaking the contract, but if you can't…I don't know what to tell you."

"I'm sorry I did this…I should have left with you…I should have…"

"Honey, it's not your fault, she pressured you."

"But I really should have gone! I should have just got up and left!"

"Honey" He hugged her tight "Stop worrying, if needed be, I will help you. Okay?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Then please help me!"

"Okay, I will then."

"I have to meet with her tomorrow."

"I'll come with you, and help you fix this."

"Thank you."

"Just relax right now, okay? You've really gotten yourself winded up and I hate seeing you in pain like this." He kissed her head again, and kept hugging her tight.

"Okay" she sniffed.


	3. Honey stands up to Launa

Honey was dreading having to meet up with Launa, even if Steve was going to help her. The whole morning, she was on edge, and nervous, kind of like the author on a day when she has to get a blood test.

When it was time for them to go, Honey almost started crying, but she managed to pull herself together, and not totally lose her mind. _You can do this, Yv._ She told herself.

_You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this-Shit I'm here…No, no calm down, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this…Oh god…Launa is so menacing! No, no, stop thinking these thoughts! You can do this, Yv, you can do it! You can do this! You can do this, you can do this-Nope! I can't do this! I can't do it! I can't, I can't, I cannot!_

Honey breathed heavily, as she took a seat in front of Launa. Pizza Steve sat next to her, and put a hand on her shoulder. This slightly calmed Honey, but she was still nervous.

"Honey, why did you bring this loser with you?"

"I-"

"You know what? It doesn't matter." Launa put her hands on her desk. "Anyways, we're here to talk music. We'll take you down to the studio and record those songs, and then I want you to write a follow up, ASAP." Launa said, looking straight at Honey "And then we have some press meetings you have to attend."

"P-press meetings?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Those videos of you on the internet singing have _millions _of views! Of course, they didn't have millions of views until _I _tweeted them, but you are an internet celebrity!" Launa smirked

"I'm…I'm internet famous?" Honey looked down at her knees, trying to avoid eye contact. Maybe before this would have excited Honey, but now, this was really the last thing she needed. Just another thing to complicate this whole mess.

"Yep!" Launa pulled up the video on her laptop and showed it to Honey. There were 6,000,000 hits.

Honey felt like she was going to pass out. Steve was a little alarmed. Her video got more views than the video of him practicing his Italian Karate. By 5,999,995. He got 5 views. _3 of those views were him._

"Oh my…_**CAW**_!" she was so nervous, she slipped up and made a loud, scared bird noise.

That startled both Launa and Steve.

"I'm sorry…I just…_**CAW CAW**_!" Honey breathed heavily and kept making bird noises.

"Yeah, that's it, we're leaving." Steve helped Honey up, while she made distressed bird noises.

"Oh, so what? You're not happy about being famous?"

"I-I-"

"Leave Honey alone, okay? You are stressing her out so much!" Steve yelled at Launa, while patting Honey on the back to calm her down, as she continued making distressed bird noises. "You didn't even ask permission to post those videos of her!"

"So? It's not like I posted personal videos!"

"It doesn't matter! You never asked her! She is overwhelmed by all of this!"

"Well she has talent! And that talent should be public!"

"Public how? By exploiting her and posting more videos of her without consent?"

"Listen, you fucking joke, just let me do my job, okay? Honey will be famous, whether you like it or not!"

"ENOUGH! I don't want any of this anymore, okay? I just want to go home and pretend this never happened! I am overwhelmed, and…and sick of this! I thought being famous would be fun for a while, but then I found out it's just selfish music producers exploiting me for money, and you know what? I quit! I fucking quit! Rip up that fucking contract, right now!" Honey yelled.

"No. The contract is for 5 years."

Honey grabbed Launa's shirt "I said, _RIP UP THE CONTRACT!_"

"Yeah, you don't want to make my Honey mad. She gets really scary." Steve said, lowering his shades a bit and looking at Launa, with narrowed eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine!" Launa backed up. She pulled the contract out of a drawer, showed it to Honey so that she knew it was the contract, and then ripped it to shreds.

"That was the only copy, correct?"

"Yes! It was the only copy!" Launa was scared of angering Honey now.

"Good. Now have a nice life Launa." Honey said in an insincere tone, as she walked out with Steve.

They went back to the RV, and the moment they walked through the door, Steve picked up Honey and spun her around. "You did it Honey! You stood up to her! I am so proud of you!" He put her down and kissed her.

Honey blushed. "Th-thanks"

"That's just…amazing, okay? I am proud of you." He kissed Honey more, because he was so happy for her.

Honey blushed. "Stop, you're making me blush."

"Okay, I'll stop. Just know that I'm so happy for you, okay?"

"Okay."

They sat on the couch and kissed for a little bit.


End file.
